Yucaipa, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = San Bernardino |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Greg BoghCity of Yucaipa web site |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = November 27, 1989 |area_magnitude = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 28.39 | area_land_sq_mi = 28.39 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 | area_total_km2 = 73.53 | area_land_km2 = 73.53 | area_water_km2 = 0.00 | area_water_percent = 0.02 | area_note = |elevation_ft = 2618 |elevation_m = 798 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 51367 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 724.98 |population_density_sq_mi = 1877.67 |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |coordinates = |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 92399 |area_code = 909 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |footnotes = |website = |pop_est_as_of = 2017 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 53683 }} Yucaipa ( ) is a city located east of San Bernardino, in San Bernardino County, California, United States. The population was 51,367 at the 2010 census, up from 41,207 at the 2000 census. According to San Bernardino County, the projected population in 2012 is 58,187. Yucaipa has the distinction of being the former, longtime home of a large population of Serrano Indians and was also known for being the home base of what is now Stater Bros. Markets (founded in 1936, and now headquartered in San Bernardino). Geography Yucaipa City is located in the southwestern United States, in southeastern California, approximately east of Los Angeles. This city is approximately above sea level. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , with 0.04 percent being water. Parks Yucaipa is home to Yucaipa Regional Park, Flag Hill Veterans Memorial Park, Seventh Street Park, "I" Street Park, and Wildwood Park. Recently added was the Yucaipa Community Park, the Bryant Glen Sports Complex, the Rick McCowan Regional Soccer Complex, as well as the newly established Wildwood Canyon State Park. Climate According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Yucaipa has a warm-summer Mediterranean climate, abbreviated "Csb" on climate maps. }} Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Yucaipa had a population of 51,367. The population density was 1,841.5 people per square mile (711.0/km²). The racial makeup of Yucaipa was 40,824 (79.5%) White (65.9% Non-Hispanic White), 837 (1.6%) African American, 485 (0.9%) Native American, 1,431 (2.8%) Asian, 74 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 5,589 (10.9%) from other races, and 2,127 (4.1%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 13,943 persons (27.1%). The Census reported that 50,813 people (98.9% of the population) lived in households, 227 (0.4%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 327 (0.6%) were institutionalized. There were 18,231 households, out of which 6,996 (38.4%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 9,842 (54.0%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 2,231 (12.2%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,026 (5.6%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 1,061 (5.8%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 114 (0.6%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 4,198 households (23.0%) were made up of individuals and 1,970 (10.8%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79. There were 13,099 families (71.9% of all households); the average family size was 3.29. The population was spread out with 13,444 people (26.2%) under the age of 18, 4,489 people (8.7%) aged 18 to 24, 12,536 people (24.4%) aged 25 to 44, 14,064 people (27.4%) aged 45 to 64, and 6,834 people (13.3%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37.8 years. For every 100 females, there were 96.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.5 males. There were 19,642 housing units at an average density of 704.2 per square mile (271.9/km²), of which 13,503 (74.1%) were owner-occupied, and 4,728 (25.9%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 3.0%; the rental vacancy rate was 9.0%. 37,165 people (72.4% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 13,648 people (26.6%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 Since the city incorporated in 1989, it has experienced a significant level of growth. As of the census of 2000, Yucaipa had 41,207 residents, 15,193 households, and 10,680 families. The population density was 1,483.4 inhabitants per square mile (572.7/km²). There were 16,112 housing units at an average density of 580.0 per square mile (223.9/km²). The racial makeup was 85.2% White, 0.9% African American, 1.1% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 8.0% from other races, and 3.5% from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos constitute 18.4% of the population. There were 15,193 households out of which 35.4% had children under the age of 18; 54.2% were married couples; 11.6% had a female householder; and 29.7% were non-families. 25.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.4% of those were 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.7 and the average family size was 3.2. The population was spread out with 28.5% under the age of 18, 7.6% from 18 to 24, 27.2% from 25 to 44, 21.2% from 45 to 64, and 15.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,144, and the median income for a family was $48,683. Males had a median income of $40,480 versus $25,957 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,949. About 8.8% of families and 11.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.2% of those under age 18 and 7.2% of those age 65 or over. History Prior to the Spanish conquest of the Americas and the arrival of European settlers from Mexico, the land of the Yucaipa Valley was occupied by the Serrano Indians for possibly 1,000 years. Yucaipa Rancheria Yucaipa Valley supported a large population of Serrano Indians. The fertile valley was watered by springs and creeks running out of the San Bernardino Mountains. The Serrano lived in this location most of the year, but would make excursions into the mountains to gather acorns and other food items during their harvest season. The Serrano name for the area was Yucaipat which meant "green valley." The Rancheria is marked by California Historical Landmark #620. Yucaipa Adobe Near the Rancheria is the Yucaipa Adobe that is believed to be the oldest house in San Bernardino County. Diego Sepúlveda, nephew of Antonio María Lugo, built the Adobe in 1842 on land that was part of the Rancho San Bernardino granted in 1842 to the Lugos. It had formerly been land controlled by San Gabriel Mission. The Rancho suffered losses of cattle and horses from raids by Native Americans coming through Cajon Pass and Banning Pass from the deserts. Eventually, they sold the Rancho to Mormon settlers in September 1851. The Adobe's later owners included John Brown, Sr., James W. Waters, and the Dunlap family; it was acquired by San Bernardino County in 1955. The site is marked by California Historical Landmark #528. The nearby Oak Glen area is best known for its apple orchards, some of which are operated by the direct descendants of the original founders (the Parrish, Wilshire, Rivers, and Law families). The Parrish Pioneer Ranch and orchard were founded by Enoch Parrish in 1876, with the other families coming into the area later. Stater Bros. Markets In 1936, twin brothers Cleo and Leo Stater bought the W. A. Davis Market and started a new way of grocery shopping in the Inland Empire.http://www.staterbros.com/Top-Menu/Company/History.aspx They, along with their brother LaVoy, founded the Stater Bros. Markets chain. With 175 stores in the chain, it is now headquartered in a new facility in San Bernardino (at the west end of San Bernardino International Airport). Stater Bros. stores are famous for their on-site butchers where customers can ask for special cuts of pork chops or spare ribs. 2005 earthquake At 1:53 p.m. on June 16, 2005, Yucaipa experienced a 4.9 Mw earthquake that was centered four miles (6 km) north of the center of town. It had a maximum Mercalli intensity of VI (Strong) and was felt from downtown Los Angeles to some areas of San Diego. Three people were injured. 2012 downtown revitalization In a controversial effort to reinvigorate the struggling downtown Yucaipa area, the city took on multiple uptown boulevard improvements: Uptown Yucaipa Boulevard Improvements, 2nd Street to Bryant Street (Phase 2B) This phase of the project, funded by Redevelopment Agency (1998, 2004 and 2010/11) Tax Allocation Bond funds and Pavement Management Program funds completed street, drainage, hardscape, parallel on-street parking and reverse angle parking improvements on Yucaipa Boulevard between Bryant Street and 2nd Street. The project also included intersection improvements, replacing the existing traffic signals at the intersections of Yucaipa Boulevard at 2nd Street and California Street with roundabouts, associated hardscape and landscape features. Pedestrian improvements, including sidewalk, ADA curb ramps, crosswalks, street light foundations and associated signing and striping were also incorporated into the project. Uptown Yucaipa Boulevard Improvements, 2nd Street to Bryant Street (Phase 2C & 2D) This project, ultimately funded the same as Phase 2B above, provided decorative street light pole fixtures fitted with banners, speakers, video cameras (at limited locations), receptacles, and hanging baskets, lighted bollards, and the infrastructure, such as conduit, wiring and power source pedestals, required to support the project. Phase 2D provided landscaping in the planters including trees (with accent lighting), shrubs and wood chips along with the necessary irrigation, wiring, water meter and control systems necessary to support the landscaping and outdoor speakers for the sound system. Uptown Decorative Metal Archway This project was also funded by Redevelopment Agency (1998, 2004 and 2010/11) Tax Allocation Bond funds and Pavement Management Program funds and will install the Decorative Metal Archway immediately west of the 2nd Street Roundabout on Yucaipa Boulevard. Uptown Decorative Metal Fence Fabrication and Installation This phase of the Uptown Streetscape Project was also funded by Redevelopment Agency (1998, 2004 and 2010/11) Tax Allocation Bond funds and Pavement Management Program funds and installed a decorative metal fence in the roundabout areas at 2nd Street and California Street and Yucaipa Boulevard. Government In the California State Legislature, Yucaipa is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Yucaipa is in . From November 1999, Richard (Dick) D. Riddell was the longest-serving mayor (and the oldest, at age 88) in Yucaipa's history. In November 2012, at the request of newly sworn councilman Bobby Duncan, Denise Hoyt was named the new Mayor. Education in Yucaipa The Yucaipa-Calimesa Joint Unified School District serves both cities, with the following schools: * Elementary (K–5): Dunlap, Chapman Heights, Calimesa, Yucaipa (now closed), Meadow Creek (now closed), Ridgeview, Valley, Wildwood, Inland Leaders Charter School, Competitive Edge Charter Academy * Middle school (6–8): Park View Middle School, Mesa View Middle School(in Calimesa), Competitive Edge Charter Academy, Inland Leaders Charter School * High school: Yucaipa High School (9-12), Green Valley High School (10-12) The San Bernardino Community College District serves Yucaipa and the Inland Empire at Crafton Hills College, located in the city. Public safety The San Bernardino County Sheriff's Department serves Yucaipa—including the nearby unincorporated towns of Mentone, Oak Glen, Forest Falls, Angeleus Oaks, and Mountain Home Village—from its regional station at 34282 Yucaipa Boulevard(a much bigger replacement opened on July 1, 2014, next door to City Hall with a new address:34144 Yucaipa Boulevard). Since there is no official jail facility at this station, suspects are booked at either Central Jail in downtown San Bernardino or the West Valley Detention Center in Rancho Cucamonga. Yucaipa has contracted operation of its fire department to the California Department of Forestry and Fire Protection (now known as "Cal Fire") which serves the city from three stations: the 33000 block of Yucaipa Boulevard, Bryant Street (in the "North Bench" area), and the southwest corner of Fifth Street and Wildwood Canyon Road. Cal-Fire also provides paramedic level emergency medical service while patient transport by ground is handled by a private ambulance service. Notable people *Susan Anton - Miss California 1969, singer and actress *Matt Carson - professional baseball player *Tyler Chatwood - professional baseball player for Colorado Rockies *Matt Davidson - professional baseball player for Chicago White Sox *Noble Johnson - actor * Corky Miller - professional baseball player * Lois Rodden - astrologer, author of Data News * Mark Teahen - professional baseball player *Taijuan Walker - professional baseball player for Arizona Diamondbacks References External links *City of Yucaipa *The website for the Yucaipa-Calimesa Joint Unified School District *The Yucaipa Valley Chamber of Commerce Category:Yucaipa, California Category:Cities in San Bernardino County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Populated places in San Bernardino County, California